


Protecting and Stalking are Interchangeable

by LegendofLoz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, M/M, Stalking, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to 'patrol the territory' and continuously ends up outside Stiles' house. Stalking/Protecting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting and Stalking are Interchangeable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I'm posting! So I hope anyone who reads this enjoys the fluffy feels and stalking, hopefully? I tried :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!

The first time was a surprise. Derek was lonely and just wasting away back at the Hale house when he decided to patrol the territory. He knew too well that constant vigilance would prove to save their lives one day. It wasn’t guilt, it wasn’t him doing what he should have in the past. No, no it wasn’t.

The patrol took an unsuspecting turn when after covering the main boundaries and homes he ended up in the Sherriff’s backyard. Standing in the brush he looked out to the house, titled his head and listened.

Two heartbeats, no other strange sounds and with a sniff he noted that there were no strange scents either.

No threats, no worries. His patrol was over, it was time to head back to his shell of a home. Nothing was a miss in the territory and everything was fine for now. So why was he still there?

* * *

 

He should have expected the second time to come around. What was he thinking, of course it was bound to happen?

A week later had him taking the exact same route he had the previous week: through the woods, around the back streets of town, the iron works, past Scott’s and ending at Stiles’ house. Again, he was standing out beside a tree, out of reach of the back porch’s light.

He was observing, purely observing. That was all.

* * *

 

Three was indeed a pattern. One that he had to stop soon. A pattern that had to end. Now. Always. Forever.

This time though he was leaning against the tree, his leather jacket squeaking as he got comfortable on the branch. Fine, he was in the tree. It had a better vantage point, he could see more from above he would have argued.

Not only that but he had a view in through the windows. He could see, hear and smell threats now he rationalised.

* * *

 

After the third time, well things escalated. Firstly, he’d like to blame the threat of the month- that being enemy werewolves.

It was just a precaution, that’s why he was there each night keeping watch on the vulnerable pack adjacent member. He was doing it for the long run: aka to appease Scott.

He didn’t care. No, he didn’t he lied to himself as he climbed a branch higher than he did last week. From this angle he could see the front of the house and around both sides.

Nothing could approach the house without him knowing. He’d make sure.

But he still didn’t care he thought as he tuned into the soft breaths and the steady beat of sleep coming from inside the bedroom.

He then tuned out and listened to anything else, anything but, and set in for another long night.

* * *

 

Last night was a close call. Too close.

Taking his post he couldn’t help but watch on feeling the guilt engulf him. The one night he was off running around with the pack after a scent and not taking watch here. The one time he wasn’t watching over the house. The one time he wasn’t there to protect him.

Jumping down from the tree and landing with silent feet he walked closer to the house. Sitting on the back step he wilted. Crouched over he looked down at his hands, they were trembling.

* * *

 

From then on the tree was too far away to keep watch from. He’d taken to scaling the roof and sitting on the edge of the gable.

This close Derek was acutely aware of the laboured breathing of the boy below him. The groans of pain as he turned over in his sleep.

Really, he hadn’t changed anything, the inevitable had happened. So he questioned why he was still there, just like the first time. Why didn’t he just leave?

Why couldn’t he go? He found the answer was that he cared.

* * *

 

 By this point he’d accepted that lying to himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he was stuck on the roof yet another night.

This time his feet were hanging over the edge directly above a window sill. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t.

Derek was just that close in case. Just in case.

* * *

 

Rationally, hanging onto the window sill and dragging himself up onto it wasn’t the least of his problems. He’d been sitting on it for a night or two now- just sitting looking down at his boots swaying high above the ground.

What was were the pair of eyes staring at him from behind the glass panes. They were wide with surprise.

He was caught.

* * *

 

Running with his metaphorical tail between his legs the night before was most probably the best response he reasons with himself. He wasn’t sure it was the most honourable decision but it would have to do.

Sitting in his abandoned family home Derek sat contemplating. No, he wasn’t moping, not that wasn’t what he was doing.

Okay, so maybe he was moping. That didn’t mean a thing. He refused to believe that it did.

* * *

 

Falling asleep moping was what conquered all. He’s been staying up most nights for god knows how long and he falls asleep moping. Well, isn’t that embarrassing.

Only he remembers where he was. Sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed that is. He’d finally ventured inside and fallen asleep. Isn’t that pathetic?

He isn’t surprised to open his eyes to some expectant whisky brown ones though. He knew he was there, heard his heart beating, could almost hear Stiles' eyes rolling in his head as he walked into his room and found him on the bed. Though, more than anything Derek could tell he’s amused more than anything.

“Protecting me with stalking, only you Sourwolf, only you” he says as he sits down beside him on the bed. He thunks his head softly on the wall behind him and looks up at the ceiling.

The silence that ensues is heavy but comfortable. Derek can almost feel Stiles smiling, knows his eyes are crinkled as he tries not to laugh.

So Derek laughs instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment of any requests, prompts or anything! I'd love the feedback! :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!


End file.
